


My Boy

by Thatkidbella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jaxon is a mini sam, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkidbella/pseuds/Thatkidbella
Summary: After the death of his mother, Jaxon Collins finds himself alone and in need of someone to hold him up. While looking through his mother's things he spots a small picture at the bottom of a box. The picture is of a man. The man is leaned up against a black impala, there's a small smirk playing at his features. Upon closer looks, Jaxon flips the photo over to see that it's been signed."Karen, I'll catch you on the flip side.  - Dean Winchester "Jaxon doesn't think anything of it until his aunt reveals that Dean Winchester is his father. With this information, Jaxon sets out to find his father, in hopes of seeking comfort. Jaxon soon finds out that the Winchester name carries more than he's prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I hope everyone enjoys. Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions. This first chapter is short. I wanted to see how people felt before writing longer chapters.

Jaxon Collins sat on the hood of his mother’s truck in the parking lot of a small motel. He stretched a bit and popped his knuckles before moving to the side of the car to check his appearance in the mirror. His short, sandy blonde hair was slightly tousled on top, and dark circles were wrapped around light brown eyes from not sleeping for 3 days. He ran a hand through the top part of his hair trying to tame it and groaned when it wouldn’t. I really need a shower he thought. He gave up on his hair and straightened up, looking towards the Motel room he had been told that his father would be in.  
It had definitely been a shock when he found the picture of Dean Winchester in a box of his mother’s belongings. He had been moving stuff, trying to get things into storage so he could sell the house. He needed a fresh start, and finding himself his own place was first on the list. He had been so busy placing things in different boxes that he almost didn’t notice a small picture tucked under one of the flaps at the bottom of a particularly dusty box. He had pulled the picture up and wiped the dust of with his shirt.  
The picture revealed a young man in his early twenties. He was leaning up against a black impala, his face full of mischief. On the back of the picture the man had wrote a message.

"Karen, I'll catch you on the flip side. - Dean Winchester “

Jaxon figured the Dean guy had just been a friend of his mom’s. It was only when his aunt claire walked in on him staring at the picture ,did he find out who Dean really was.

“ Do you need some hel- WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!” his aunt had yelled, grabbing the picture out of his hands. Jaxon had looked at her startled and confused.

“I found it in a box. Who, um, Who is he?” Jaxon asked, his voice very quiet. His aunt was silent for a moment before answering.

“ It’s not important honey. Get the rest of these things put away, and then we’ll go grab something eat.” she said with soft smile. Jaxon shook his head, and grabbed at his aunt’s arm, gently tugging her back to face him.

“Who is he Aunt Clair?” Jaxon asked his tone serious, and almost threatening. His Aunt nodded knowing she needed to tell him. She wrapped her hand in his.

“ His name is Dean, he was your mother’s first love, and he’s- well, he’s your father, honey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so second chapter is here. It's a little short again. The chapters will be longer from now on. I have a lot of ideas about where this will go. Jaxon will most likely meet Sammy and a certain winged friend next chapter. If anyone has any ideas about how that should go, let me know. Also just wanted to say I will try and update regularly. I might get busy with finals in the next few weeks, and that could slow the writing process,but I should be able to post every other day. Again, if you like the story or have ideas, let me know.

Jaxon took one huge breath before moving away from the truck and walking towards the motel room. The only reason he had been able to track Dean down was because his aunt had talked to a friend of hers that knew the Winchesters personally. Jaxon couldn’t remember the name but it didn’t really matter. He managed to reach the door passing by the same impala from the picture. An unsettling feeling bubbled up in his stomach, and he suddenly felt very much like a lost little boy. He took a minute to compose himself and then knocked on the door. 

He pulled his hand away from the door and waited, the feeling of deep dread looming over him like clouds. He listened for movement but none showed through. Jaxon felt like in an instant that his whole plan had been one giant mistake. He only waited a second longer, and then turned very slowly starting for his truck. He was about to take his first step when the door behind him was yanked open and a rough hand grabbed the collar of his jacket, yanking him into the room.

He landed on his back, slamming into the ground with a thud. He let out a strangled cry that turned into a pained wheeze, and looked around frantically for his assailant. Jaxon looked next to him in the dimly lit room, his wide eyes meeting a pair of brown work boots. He followed the boots upward until he got to the person’s face, realizing very quickly that this was the very man he had been looking for. He was about to sit up and explain himself until a gun was placed to his forehead.

“You wanna tell me just who the fuck you are, and why the hell you’ve been sitting outside staring at this room for the past hour.” The older man said, his voice dangerous and rough. Jaxon held his hands up slowly in surrender, words tried to make it out of his mouth but came out in jumbled stammering.

“I don’t have all damn day, kid. You better explain yourself real well, or we’re gonna have problems.” Dean pressed the tip of the gun deeper into Jaxon’s head, practically leaving a mark. Jaxon nodded in understanding and took a moment to choose his words. If he straight out just told Dean, there would be solid chance he wouldn’t believe him. Jaxon decided to bring up his mom first. 

“Do you know Karen Collins?” His voice was shaking now. He felt so small both physically and mentally next to Dean. Dean gave Jaxon a skeptical look but pulled the gun away slowly keeping it still pointed at the boy, but the hand that held it had relaxed a bit. 

“How do you know Karen?” Dean asked, his voice still a bit harsh. This gave Jaxon a little hope that at least Dean remembered his mom. 

“Karen is my mom. She - she passed away a few months ago in a wreck. I was looking through some of her things and I found this,” He pulls the picture out of his inside jacket pocket and hands it to Dean. “I didn’t know who you were until my aunt clair told me.” 

Dean looked at the picture for moment, a small smile finding its way to his lips. He looked up at Jaxon and then cleared his throat.

“What did she say?” Dean asked. He had let the gun fall to his side, his features had gone less harsh. 

“She said that you’re my...dad.” Jaxon answered his voice quiet with fear. Dean froze for a moment, taking in what Jaxon had told him.

The older man sat down on the bed, wiping a hand over his face. Jaxon’s stomach began to twist again as he thought about what Dean would say next, and jumped when he spoke again. 

“ I know your Aunt Clair like I knew your mom. She’s full of shit. I mean every time I was with your mom we used protection. Your mom and I weren’t even really together. I didn’t have a place in her world, and she didn’t have one in mine.” Dean said bitterly, looking at the picture in his hands and thumbing the corner. “ Plus, you don’t even look like me.” He continued gesturing towards Jaxon.

Jaxon thought over Dean’s points trying to find something to say, but was interrupted by the door opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. I was super busy this weekend and wrote this during my english class, so I apologize if it isn't very good. Let me know what you think, and if you have suggestions for the next chapter let me know.

Jaxon and Dean remained silent as the door opened and two other men stepped inside.

One of the men was really tall, and looked a bit younger than Dean. The other was a shorter man with dark hair and light eyes. He was wearing a trenchcoat and had his tie on backwards. The two men looked towards Jaxon, then to Dean, and then resting on the gun in Dean’s hand. The men looked confused, but the tall one spoke up. 

“So not sure what’s happening here. Should I be worried?” He asked, looking to Dean. Jaxon figured that this giraffe of a man must be Dean’s brother. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before answering.

“You don’t have to worry. Sam, this is Jaxon Collins, Karen’s son.” Sam looked at Jaxon with a shocked look and then back to Dean.

“This is Karen’s kid? Last time we talked to Clair, she said Karen hadn’t been with anyone after you.” Sam said confusion filling his face. 

Dean huffed and rubbed his hands together. He looked like he was contemplating something. There was a long stretch of silence before Dean spoke up. 

“He’s mine. He’s around the right age, and he’s got my eyes, my jaw. I said before that i didn’t think he looked like me, but I’ve just got this weird feeling.” Jaxon was shocked. Just a few minutes ago Dean was throwing out reasons as to why Jaxon couldn’t possibly be his, and now was claiming him.

Sam’s mouth hung open, and then closed as he turned to look at the boy. He took a moment to study Jaxon, who was now becoming uncomfortable with the eye contact. There was another long moment of silence before Sam spoke up again.

“ Look I don’t know the backstory, but if you’re not sure he’s yours, then let’s do some digging. We can call Clair too.” Sam said sitting down on the other small bed. He pulled out a Laptop and began searching for something, all the while dialing Clair’s number. 

 

Three hours had passed since Jaxon had shown up at the motel room. Dean and Sam had made themselves busy talking to Claire over the phone who gave them the low down of the past 18 years of Jaxon’s life. The man in the trench coat, Castiel, had made himself comfortable in a chair in the corner of the room and was also listening to the conversation. The topic of conversation aka Jaxon was fast asleep in Dean’s bed. 

“ So basically Karen found she was Pregnant after Dean left, and didn’t tell anyone? She’s always been so open. Why didn’t she tell Dean?” Sam asked, bringing the phone closer to his mouth in case Clair couldn’t hear. Clair cleared her throat. She had been crying. 

“ She was probably afraid. After what had happened to your mom… She probably didn’t want to bring a baby into that world. I didn’t say anything because it wasn’t my place. Whatever her intentions, I’m sure she was just trying to keep Jaxon safe. She loved that boy with all her heart.” Clair said her voice breaking slightly. 

Dean looked over at the young man in his bed. He couldn’t believe he had missed eighteen years of his own child’s life. The boy shifted slightly in his sleep, snoring softly. His sandy blonde hair was long enough that it stuck straight up in different directions. Now that Dean was getting a closer look at the kid, he realized he looked more like him than he thought. Though some parts were Karen’s, Jaxon still had Dean’s jaw, nose, and mouth. Dean could even see a tiny bit of Sammy in him. He smiled slightly, his heart softening. When he realized he had been staring too long, he turned coming face to face with sam. 

“Whatcha doin?” Sam asked, a toothy grin appearing on his face. Dean snorted, and shoved his brother. He got up and suddenly realized that Sam had ended the call with Clair. 

“ So what do we do?” Dean asked, leaning up against a table in the corner of the room. 

Sam thought for a moment and then turned to look at the kid who remained fast asleep.

“Well I guess it depends on if you want him to be part of your life. I say let him stay. I mean he seems like a good kid, able to hold his own. I know how much you don’t want anything to do with kids because you’re afraid of ending up like dad, but this kid needs his dad,” Sam said pointing to the boy. “ His mom just died and his aunt isn’t in any sort of shape to be comforting anybody. He needs you, Dean.” 

Dean sighed and wiped his hand over his face. He looked over at Cas who had been completely quiet the entire time. Cas was staring with adoration at Jaxon, a small smile settling on his face. Cas very rarely smiled, but here he was smiling at this young man who had just stumbled into their lives. Dean didn’t say anything more and figured he needed some time to think. Without a word to Sam, Dean slipped out of the motel room and into the approaching night.

 

Dean returned sometime later after having taken a drive. He took the key to the room out and opened the door to the room stepping into the darkness. He very quietly crept over to the lamp in between the two beds, and switched it on. Light entered the room, and Dean scoped out his surroundings making sure everyone was okay. Sam had fallen asleep, his laptop resting on the nightstand next to him. He had one arm strewn over his face and the other lay sloppily next to him. Dean looked over to his bed to find Jaxon still asleep, but now sharing Dean’s bed with a new found friend. Cas had moved from his place in the chair and was now fast asleep next to Jaxon. One arm was protectively thrown over the boy, making him look smaller than he actually was. Cas had shed his trench coat, was snoring softly on Dean’s pillow. 

 

Dean smiled. At least he knew that if Jaxon stayed, and he couldn’t be the dad the boy needed, Castiel would be more than willing to keep Jaxon safe. Dean picked up the blanket that had been thrown on the floor, and draped it back over Jaxon and Cas, before moving to sam’s bed. He very gently pushed the giant over to one side of the bed, and slipped in, not bothering to change his clothes. Dean took one last look at Jaxon, before turning over a closing his eyes. Tomorrow he would make a decision about Jaxon, but right now he was going to sleep with the mantra that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
